Dream or Nightmare?
by Helennnn
Summary: It was the same thing every night for the past two weeks. Every night, Sakura would have the same dream that never failed to make her blood run cold or have her wake up screaming, but it also made her feel alive and even happy! What did it mean? Was it a dream, or was it a nightmare?


**Dream or Nightmare?**

It was the same thing every night for the past two weeks.

Sakura glanced at her surroundings but, as usual, she couldn't see much. As far as she could tell, she was in an abandoned village that gave her a strange feeling of familiarity. There was an eerie silence that was really starting to make her feel on edge and there was heavy fog that appeared to be everywhere. No matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn't see or hear anything.

So far, Sakura was pretty sure that this was a nightmare. Why wouldn't it be? She was completely alone in a deserted village.

She started to run through the heavy fog. She needed to get out of there before she went crazy! The only sound that Sakura could hear was her own panting and her own footsteps. Where were her friends? Why was she here? Why did she keep coming back here? Where was she? Why did this place feel so familiar, like she had been here before?

"Calm down," Sakura told herself as she stopped running. "Nothing good will come out of this if I keep freaking out."

Suddenly, Sakura felt as though there were eyes on her. Not too long after that, it wasn't just her own breathing that she could hear anymore.

There was someone else out there.

This was the part when there was no doubt in her mind that this was a nightmare. Sakura felt as though every little move she made was being watched intently. She tried to keep herself calm as her eyes scanned the area but again, she could see nothing but a thick fog. After taking a deep breath, she fell into a fighting stance. Even if she couldn't see whoever it was, she could now hear them.

A light wind blew her hair across her face and Sakura was quick to move the hair.

That was when she felt someone behind her. Like, _right_ behind her. Her breathing and heartbeat picked up as her entire body felt as though it had frozen. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, all she could do was listen to the person behind her breathing. Sakura was terrified. There was no doubt about it. She was in a completely vulnerable situation and she was more than certain that this would lead to her demise.

"Sakura…"

The voice made her entire body tense. She knew that voice. Her eyes widened once again and her mouth hung open. Was it who she thought it was? Surely she was mistaken? Sakura shook the thoughts from her head. No, she knew that voice and would recognise it from anywhere. No matter how much time they had spent apart, she would always know that voice.

"Sasuke," Sakura breathed.

Her body finally responded to her as she quickly spun around. Sakura was surprised at how close he was to her; there were no more than a couple of inches between them.

There was something different about Sasuke. She didn't know what it was, but there was definitely something different about him. Sakura took a long look into his dark eyes but as usual, they were guarded. She looked at his body language, but it was his usual stance.

The heavy fog suddenly lifted as though he was controlling it and around them was exactly what Sakura had expected: an abandoned village. It looked as though nobody had lived there for years. The buildings were nothing but ruins. It was so badly destroyed that she couldn't even see what village it had been.

Sakura still couldn't decide whether this was a dream or a nightmare. The village was practically a ghost town and there were shivers being sent up her spine because of the eerie silence, but then again, how could it be a nightmare if Sasuke was in it?

"I did it." Sasuke said as though he was informing her on something important.

Did what? What had he done? "Did what?" Sakura asked and when she got no reply, she furrowed her eyebrows and her voice was slightly more panicked. "Sasuke, _what_ _did you do_?"

Before she could ask him anything else or before anything else could be done, Sasuke crushed his lips against hers and placed his hands on each side of her hips. Sakura gasped in surprise against his lips but returned his kiss immediately.

How many times had she thought or dreamed about kissing Sasuke? A lot. That was how many times. She had to keep reminding herself that this was also a dream, but she could feel her mind begging her to believe it was reality. This wasn't like any of the other dreams she had had about Sasuke. No, this one was much more vivid and she felt as though he was actually touching her in real life.

Sakura moaned against Sasuke's lips as he took a tighter hold on her hips and pulled her closer. How many times had she wished for him to do something like this? Even after all of these years, she still wished for him to do this to her.

"Sasuke…" She said breathlessly as he moved his kisses down to her neck.

Her legs felt like jelly and Sakura was thankful for Sasuke's hold on her hips. She was pretty sure that if he hadn't of been holding her so tightly against him, she would have fallen to the ground.

She was suddenly against a wall and on instincts alone Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist. She could feel his hardness press into her and it made Sakura shiver with pleasure and want. She lifted her arms until they were around Sasuke's shoulders and then took a fistful of his hair in her hand. Sakura knew that he liked it when she pulled his hair because he pushed himself even harder into her and growled in her ear.

This had to be a dream. There was just no way that this could be a nightmare. How could it be?

Sakura gasped as was gently placed on a grassy field and gasped again when she opened her eyes to find that they were now both naked. When had that happened? She looked up in confusion at Sasuke, but he didn't say anything. Then, she remembered that it was a dream and anything was possible in a dream.

Her shock was soon replaced by pleasure and joy as soon as she felt their bodies become one. There was no foreplay or any suspense as they worked up to actually having sex, he simply plunged into her. Even though she would have wanted him to be more romantic, she felt as though it was perfect. This was perfect.

Sakura's moans filled the entire field as Sasuke kept up an intense rhythm. Usually, in her dreams, it didn't feel as good or it wasn't as vivid as it was right now. But Sakura found that she didn't care.

She gripped hold of Sasuke's shoulders as he started to speed up and thrust into her harder. There was no kissing or any romance of the sort. But again, she didn't care. Sasuke moved back so that he was on his knees and took a hold of Sakura's hips as he pulled her up to him. She spread her legs wider as once again, his speed started to increase.

Sasuke led Sakura back onto the grass as soon as she started to hungrily kiss his neck. He moaned into her ear, sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine, as her kisses turned into nibbles. As his thrusts became harder, her fingers clawed at his back, causing Sasuke to groan.

When they both reached their climaxes, they fell over the edge together and clung to each other desperately. They panted for air as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders once more and pulled him down for another kiss. During the kiss, she could feel Sasuke smiling and it made her heart flutter. Even though it was only a little smile that was barely detectable, it was still there and that meant the absolute world to her.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as he lowered himself against her and she stroked his hair affectionately. His arms were loosely around her waist, but he kept most of his weight off of her by leaning on his forearms.

There was something bothering her. In the back of her mind, there was a nagging feeling that this wasn't right and honestly, it scared her. She hadn't failed to notice the bruises and other signs of battle of Sasuke's body, but because he was a missing-nin and most likely had to fight all of the time to stay alive, she chose to ignore them. However now that they were simply lying there in each other's arms, it was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

"Sasuke," Sakura said again as she gently lifted his head to look at her. She gave him a small smile as she took in his tired expression and they locked gazes. "What did you do?"

There was a hint of a smirk that graced his lips and his next words made Sakura's blood run cold as the rest of her dream and surroundings suddenly became clear.

"I finally crushed Konoha."


End file.
